Heartful Valentine Red Coord
(ハートフルバレンタインレッド) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Heartful Valentine Purple Coord and the Heartful Valentine White Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A dark brown jacket with strips of pale brown going down the front and gold lining the torso to accent the studs on each strap an the rope over the chest, held by garnet hearts. The shoulder is puffed with a gold and maroon heart design, and around the sleeve is red and gold ribbon. The thick cuff is white with a thin strand of maroon inches from the top, and a trim of two, dark brown pleat layers. On the side are two chains held by garnet hearts. The collar is a maroon point with skinny stripes and pale pink utensils drawn on each side. The lining is gold and trim with frills, and off center of the collar are gold and dark brown ribbon. A ruffled white cravat sticks out from the bottom. Dark brown finger-less gloves lined in gold are included. Bottoms A crimped dark brown skirt lined in gold with a heart pattern, with smaller upside-down hearts between each. On the hem is a thin maroon strand, accenting the secondary, heart-shaped skirt with gold lining and an upside down gold and white heart pattern. Lastly are two, dark brown pleat layers beneath it, one with maroon lining, the other gold. A split peplum is sewn over this that starts out maroon and so far down becomes a white ombre and pale brown gradient. The portions hanging off are folded and lined in gold, held by a black and gold bow that has a garnet heart sewn to the middle. Pearls are sewn around the peplum to match the two gold pearl chains wrapped around it, attached to a large designed chocolate that has maroon and black striped pieces of fabric beneath it. On the back are curled strands shape like a bow. Shoes Dark brown shoes with gold lining and a sole with wedge heel. One shoe is worn with a red and gold striped ribbon wrapped around it, the other is a white sock with red scalloped lining and a pattern of black and red hearts going down it. Under the cuff, and around the ankle of both legs rests red and gold striped ribbon adorned by a chocolate. Included are sheer tights with heart print and a silverware pattern going down the middle. Accessory A dark brown heart-shaped hat with gold lining the dark pink top. At the middle is a maroon bow lined in gold and adorned by a white rose, pieces of black fabric that has skinny grey stripes, and two curled strands. Game is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in 2018 Series Limited Time Collection. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 6-20.png adds_2girl_01.png IMG_20190207_104503.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:2018 Series Limited Time Live